A Chibi Tale of Watermelon Seeds
by short-pants
Summary: A story in a series of one-shots featuring our three favorite Next Gen-Z Characters: Goten, Marron, and Trunks. This is a two part story about what happens when a joke goes too far...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dragonball characters. I merely like to play with them.**_

_A/N: We've been experiencing this horrid heat wave, so inspiration has struck once more. I hope you enjoy this little tale! Reviews are always appreciated._

_Happy Reading!_

_-Short Pants_

_P.S. This is a two part story._

It was the hottest day of the year, but that had never stopped the Prince of all Saiyans from not training. It shouldn't stop his offspring either. Vegeta walked into his home and found his brat and the brat of Kakarott lazily lying on the couch, doing absolutely nothing productive. He glared at his offspring as he stood outside of their view.

"It is too hot to move, Goten," his son complained. Goten sighed heavily and grunted an agreement. "Go get me some lemonade."

"It's your house, you go get it."

"I will not set foot in that kitchen with those women in there," Trunks sneered. Goten looked up at his friend with a sly smile.

"Why not?"

"They'll make us play with that five year old baby."

"Marron isn't bad. I went over to the island last week and we had fun." Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"What, did you guys play? Barbies? Dress up? Did did you match your cute little dresses?" He mocked. Goten stuck his tongue out.

"Shut up Trunks. For your information, she taught me how to play this game called 'Mancala.'"

"When's the wedding?"

"If I could move without getting over heated, I'd kick your butt like I've never kicked it before."

"Whatever, Goten." Hearing this minimal banter made Vegeta's temper flare hotter than ever.

"Boy!" he barked. The two boys jolted up at attention. "Are you going to let that brat talk to you like that?"

"Uh, hi dad. I was just planning a sneak attack…"

"Sneak attack? Is that the best you can come up with? Get your carcass out there and teach him _never_ to talk to you like that _ever_ again!" Vegeta commanded. Trunks grimaced at his father's words, grabbed Goten, and headed outside. As the boys headed outside in the smoldering heat, Vegeta smirked to himself and went off to his Gravity Room.

The two boys looked at each other, as they stood outside.

"Eh, about my dad…" Trunks started.

"Don't worry about it," Goten chuckled. _"_Well, a_re you going to let this brat talk to you like that_?" Goten asked in his best Vegeta impression. Trunks stifled his laugh as both boys moved into their fighting stances.

Marron watched the two older boys spar from the kitchen window. It was excruciatingly hot, so her mother brought her to Capsule Corp, the famous home of Bulma Briefs, to the wonderful air conditioned building. Unfortunately, last night, one of Bulma's inventions went berserk and attacked the temperature control. Ju Hachi-go still loved any excuse to leave the cramped island, so she took her daughter to visit the blue haired scientist. Chi-Chi decided to come as well, so this warm day was a wonderful excuse to get the 'girls' together.

As the women sipped their iced teas and reminisced about the past, little Marron gazed at the two saiyans sparring outside. She mindlessly twirled her left pigtail with her fingers, day dreaming about a time when maybe she could learn a thing or two about fighting; her dad was indeed the strongest human on Earth. If she ever did, she would definitely do it on a day where it wasn't so hot. Maybe the next time Goten came over; he could whisk her away and teach her the basics. For sure, she would NOT let Trunks teach her. He'd probably just pin her to the ground and try to wipe his boogers on her… AGAIN.

"Marron, dear," Bulma's voice snapped the young blonde's head to attention. She spun around quickly and raised her eyebrows. "I just cut up some fresh watermelon, if you would like some." Marron nodded and hopped off the window seat, smoothing her little red dress from the wrinkles it received when she was sitting.

"Thank you," she smiled at the blue haired woman and grabbed a piece off of the plate. The cold watermelon squished into her mouth. It was so moist and delicious. She took another piece and hopped back onto the window seat. Marron then noticed how overheated the two boys looked as they sparred. "Do you think they would want some too?" Marron asked the women as she pointed to the boys outside. The women smiled at the little girl.

"How thoughtful of you Marron!" Chi-Chi said. Marron beamed as Bulma picked up the platter full of fresh watermelon.

"We better grab a few pieces before they finish off the entire platter." Ju smirked as Bulma nodded in agreement. She grabbed a couple pieces and set them aside. Bulma turned the platter to Marron.

"It's a little heavy, will you be able to…"

"Yes, Miss Bulma," Marron giggled as the woman placed the plate into the young girl's arms. Marron skipped out of the kitchen, following her mother, as she opened the door for her. "Thank you Momma." She wore a huge smile as she walked towards the boys.

"Ugh, don't look now Goten, the _baby_ is coming over." Trunks turned away from her as she walked over. Goten shook his head and met her underneath the shade of a nearby tree.

"Hey, Marron. Get bored in there?" Goten greeted the blonde. She giggled and held the platter out to him.

"Fresh cut watermelon? Get it while it's cold!" She offered. Red faced, sweaty Goten beamed at the fruit and grabbed two handfuls. He began stuffing his mouth with the cold wonderfulness. "Trunks, do you want some too?" She peered around Goten and slightly smiled at the purple haired, stubborn eight year old. He eyed the watermelon, warily, and slowly walked over to the two. "You look awfully hot, and this stuff is pretty good…" Marron giggled again. Trunks muttered something under his breath and took her offering. The two boys finished off the plate in a matter of minutes, throwing the rinds over their shoulders.

As the three kids filled their bellies with the remainder of the watermelon, they settled underneath the shade of the tree and closed their eyes lazily. Goten lie between Trunks and Marron and quickly fell into a light nap. Marron happily gazed at the clouds floating by and sighed happily. She loved spending time with the two boys, even though Trunks could be kind of mean some times. She tilted her head and looked around Goten at the purple haired boy. Marron caught him staring back at her.

"What?" Trunks sneered and looked away.

"Why do you hate me, Trunks?"

"You think I hate you?" he chuckled.

"Sometimes. I only want to be your friend, you know." Trunks rolled his eyes. He kind of felt bad; he didn't realize he was being _that_ mean to her. He just loved messing with her.

"Marron, I don't hate you, I promise."

"So, does that mean that we are friends?" she asked, hope lacing her tone.

"How about we work on it?" Trunks turned and looked back at her. She beamed excitedly at him and looked back towards the sky.

"Deal!" The two were silent for awhile, listening to Goten snooze heavily. The thought of Trunks being nice to Marron would not leave his thoughts. He had to do something about it.

"Hey, thanks for bringing us the watermelon, Marron." Trunks closed his eyes and smiled to himself.

"It was really yummy, huh?"

"Oh yes it was," he answered. "There were a lot of watermelon seeds in that piece you were eating."

"The little black things?" Marron sat up and looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah. Those are watermelons seeds," Trunks explained. "If you plant them, they grow into watermelons."

"That's really cool!"

"Uh huh," Trunks opened his eyes and looked over to her. "But, they can be dangerous."

"D…Dangerous?"

"Only if you eat them though."

"What happens if you eat them?"

"Why? Did you eat any?" Trunks' eyes widened as he sat up to fully look at her.

"Maybe…"

"Oh no Marron, you don't know?"

"Know what?" she asked with worry. Trunks fought back his smile.

"If you eat watermelon seeds, a watermelon will grow in your tummy and explode!"

"No way, Trunks."

"Oh yeah? Well, those seeds are pretty in there. Don't come crying to me when… Well, you won't be crying after that." Marron's eyes watered as she looked up at Trunks.

"What do I do?" Her big blue eyes locked in with his. Trunks shrugged as he looked towards the house.

"I wouldn't say anything to anyone. They may get mad at you being so ignorant. Everyone knows if you eat watermelon seeds then you'll grow a watermelon inside your stomach." Marron fought back tears as she stood up.

"I have to go," she sniffled. Goten stirred. His eyes fluttered open as he yawned and stretched.

"What's going on?" Goten asked groggily as Marron walked away. Trunks shrugged as he watched Marron go into the house. He stared after her for a bit and felt a pair of eyes boring holes into him. Trunks caught his father's stare from the living room windows and sighed heavily.

"We have to get back to training," Trunks said and nodded towards the window. Goten groaned as he got up.

A few weeks flew by with no contact with Goten. Trunks sighed as he went over his answers from his homework. The numbers started to jumble in his head. His rubbed his ice blue eyes as he leaned onto his arm. This homework load was getting to be too much. Trunks' eyes started to feel a little too heavy as he leaned a bit more weight onto his arm. All this studying and training was really starting to wear on him physically and mentally. His eyes drooped as he slowly slid his head down his arm. Unfortunately, his nap was rudely interrupted by his home phone ringing. Trunks cursed under his breath and answered the phone.

"What?" He answered.

"T…Trunks?" A voice sniffled on the other end.

"Goten?"

"Have you heard?"

"The bird is the word?" Trunks joked. Goten sighed on the other end.

"Marron is," Goten paused. Trunks could hear the sadness in his voice. "Marron is very sick."

"You're joking…"

"Just come to the Kami House, you'll understand." With that, Goten clicked off the phone. Trunks sat there and stared at the receiver. Goten wasn't one to joke around like that, especially after what happened with Goku. This could be a ploy to get him back for the trick he pulled on Marron. He shook his head and decided to go down stairs to talk to his mom. Trunks found his mom in their kitchen, sipping a mug of tea. She was staring out the window, with a glazed look cast over her face.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, warily. Bulma didn't move. "Have you talked to Krillin lately?"

"Yes."

"Is Marron okay?" Trunks stepped closer to his mom. Bulma didn't respond. He placed his hand on her arm. "Mom?"

"You should probably go to the Kami House now," she responded without moving. Trunks backed away, trying not to believe what he was hearing. He rushed out the door and into the sky.


End file.
